100 Days That Haunt Us Still
by Katchu
Summary: The repercussions of the events of 100 days are scene when Jack and Laira's son arrives at the SGC much to the horror of all (or should I say most?) --Chapter 30 up!--
1. Default Chapter

Title:100 Days That Haunt Us Still

Author: Katchu

Author's Note: For the record, I hate Laira with a passion and I don't even know why I'm writing this. It's so majorly cruvas (wrong for those of you who don't speak Ancient)

Chapter 1

-Sir, we're receiving IDC from the Edorans.

The technician spoke to General Hammond who had just walked in.

The General stared at the man in shock. They hadn't heard from the Edorans in some time.

-Open the iris.

-Yes, sir.

General Hammond ran to the gate room and was joined shortly by SG-1. Jack turned to the general.

-Sir, what's going on?

-Well, Colonel, we're about to receive a visit from some old friends.

-Old friends, sir?

Before General Hammond had a chance to elaborate further, the iris opened and a solitary figure stepped through, a young boy. The boy walked very slowly down the ramp until he saw Jack. Then he got a big grin on his face, ran towards him and spoke in the way that only children can.

-Daddy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack's mouth dropped open in shock. Sam stared wide-eyed at the cute little boy. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. General Hammond looked around at SG-1 in confusion. And Jonas...well, Jonas was just arriving in the gateroom.

-I'm sorry I'm late. I was just translating an alien text when the siren went off and...

Just then Jonas noticed the boy. He grinned and extended his hand.

-I'm Jonas Quinn.

The little boy smiled back and shook hands with Jonas.

-Brady...Brady O'Neill.

-O'Neill? That's weird. You're not by any chance related to...oh.

General Hammond saw that the situation was getting out of hand. He cleared his throat.

-Well, people, don't just stand there gawking at the boy. Let's get him to the infirmary and have Dr. Fraser check him out.

They all nodded. Jack quickly fled the room. Sam stared after him, wondering if she should go talk to him. She decided against it. 

Jonas once more smiled at Brady and it was obvious that he was the only one besides the general who was thinking clearly.

-Come on, Brady. I'll give you a ride.

Brady grinned and climbed on Jonas' back for a piggyback ride. They headed for the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jonas and Brady were the last to arrive. Jonas set him down on a table and breathed a sigh of relief.

-Brady, either you're heavy or I'm out of shape.

-You're out of shape.

Jonas blinked at Brady's deadpan.

-How old are you anyway?

-5.

-5. Wow.

Jonas walked over and leaned against the wall a foot or two away from where Jack stood. General Hammond approached Brady.

-Son, how do we know that you are who you say you are?

Brady smiled.

-I'm sure your doctor can do some tests. But until you get the results...these should explain everything.

He pulled 4 sheets of paper out of his pocket and gave them to General Hammond. Two of them were pictures, the other two letters, both addressed to Jack. The General handed the letters to the colonel and stared at the pictures. One was of Jack surrounded by rubble, digging for something, presumably the Stargate. The other was of Jack in a boat, fishing. Brady smiled.

-Mother drew them.

Then he turned to Jack.

-Read the blue one first. It's from Garan.

-Garan, huh? How's he doing?

Brady shrugged.

-Read the letter.

Jack did. This is what it said:

_Colonel O'Neill,_

I'm sure right now you are very confused and very angry. I know you never expected to meet Brady, but fate has a cruel way of making these things happen. Mother died yesterday. On her deathbed, she made me promise that I would send Brady to you. She said he deserved a chance to know his father. I protested saying that I could care for him. Mother pointed out that I have a wife, 4 small children and land to care for. So, I submitted to her wisdom and sent him. Please don't be angry with mother or I. We did what we had to do. Brady is a wonderful little boy, extremely bright for his young age. Also, he has an almost empathetic gift for judging someone's mood and mental state. Our doctors have not been able to figure out why. Maybe yours can. Take good care of him.

Garan

After Jack finished Garan's letter he took a deep breath, then read the next one.

Jack,

So you're finally meeting Brady. What do you think of him? Although I did not know you as a child I imagine he must be just as you were. He's such a special boy. He looks just like you don't you think? I wanted to name him Jack but I thought you might be offended, so I settled for your middle name. I'm sorry this had to happen this way. I wish I could have introduced him to you many years from now when he was all grown up, but it was not meant to be. I'm sorry you have to go through this. I know in time you will learn to love him, not because he's my son, but because he's your son.

Laira

As Jack had been reading General Hammond had been trying to figure out what to do. When he saw that Jack was finished he took a deep breath.

-SG-1, I'd like to have a meeting in the briefing room.

Jack sighed.

-Sir, if I may, I'd like to speak with you privately.

-Very well. My office.

-Yes, sir.

Jack left the room quickly. The general followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam had been chatting quietly with Janet while Jack read the letters. Now that he was gone she walked over to Brady and smiled.

-I'm Sam.

-Brady.

Sam stared into Brady's coffee brown eyes and instantly fell in love. Those brown eyes, they were the same eyes she had fallen in love with six years earlier. And his hair...it was the same nut-brown color Jack's had been when she first met him.

-Hey, Brady, are you hungry?

The little boy nodded his head vigorously.

-Do you want to go get something to eat?

Another nod. Sam turned to Janet.

-Would it be ok if I took him down to the mess to get a bite to eat?

-Sure.

Sam smiled at Brady.

-You ready to go?

He hopped down off the table in response. They walked out into the hallway. Brady stared up at the high ceiling and looked around at the people walking by, more than a little afraid. Sam noticed his nervousness and smiled.

-Hey, Brady, do you want me to carry you?

He looked up at her and nodded gratefully. She reached down and picked him up.

-Ok. Now, we're just gonna go to the lift, go down one floor and we'll be there.

Brady smiled again, albeit a little fearfully. Sam frowned.

-What's wrong?

-Nothin'...well...it's just that...all the people walking by are staring at me.

Sam grinned. Little boys were so precocious, especially this one.

-That's just because they've never seen a little boy as cute as you.

-Really?

-Yup.

They reached the lift. Sam pressed the button for Level 22. A moment later they arrived. A short walk down the hallway and they were in the commissary. More prying eyes followed them over to the dessert table. Sam stood staring at the array before her.

-Well, what do you want, Brady?

-What are you going to get?

-I think I'm gonna have some blue Jell-O.

-Me too.

-Do you even know what Jell-O is?

He shook his head.

-Well, then it's about time you had some.

Sam grabbed two cups of blue Jell-O and walked over to a table. As they started eating Brady looked over at Sam and sighed.

-Sam, why doesn't daddy like me?

Sam stopped eating mid bite.

-What makes you think he doesn't like you?

-I ... I just know. I get these feelings about people. I can tell how they're feeling.

He doesn't like me.

Sam took a deep breath and had to fight to keep herself from crying. How on earth was she supposed to explain the complexities of Jack O'Neill's emotions, which she didn't fully understand herself, to a 5 year old? The truth is, Brady was probably right. But she couldn't tell him that.

-Well...it's not that he doesn't like you. It's just that...well, he's very surprised that you're here...and...he doesn't know what to do. Just give him time.

Brady nodded.

-Ok. This Jell-O sure is good. Thank you, Sam.

-You're welcome, Brady.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Meanwhile, Jack was attempting to explain things to the general.

-She drugged me, General, that's all there is to it!!!

-Uh huh.

-No, seriously!!! For the first 3 months I was there she was hitting on me, flirting, heck, practically throwing herself at me. But I wouldn't have any of it. Then, one night there was this party thing for all the villagers. There was dancing and stuff and they made me drink this awful potion thing. I guess it was their version of a Brewskie. It must have been laced with something, 'cuz the next thing I remember after that is waking up and uh...yah...you can figure out the rest, sir.

-Yes, I can. So, what do you want to do now?

-Sir, I'd like to go to P5C-768 and talk to Garan. Maybe I can get him to change his mind.

-Very well, Colonel. Do you want to take your team along?

-No, sir. I need to do this on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jack walked through the meadow as the wormhole disengaged behind him. Never in a million years had he thought that he would be here again. And especially not under these circumstances. He came to a fork in the road and took the left path. Before he knew it he had arrived at the small Edoran village. It was full of activity. Children played in the streets. Wagons filled with crops were parked in front of the general store. Jack wandered over to some old men smoking pipes in front of the saloon.

-Excuse me. Could you fellas tell me where I could find Garan?

One of them eyed Jack suspiciously.

-Who's askin'? And why's a young snapper like you want to know?

Jack smiled at being called a 'young snapper'.

-Name's Jack O'Neill. And as to why I'm looking for him...that's none of your business.

The old men laughed so hard that it turned into a coughing spurt. Then one of them took out his pipe and stared in shock.

-Wait a second; did you say your name was O'Neill? Are you Colonel O'Neill?

-Uh...

The old men stood up and hollered to the people on the street.

-Hey, folks, gather around!! This here is Colonel O'Neill!!!

Jack groaned loudly.

-Look, fellas, I just want to know where Garan is. I don't want to cause a commotion.

-The new house is down by the river. 3 or 4 miles west. Tell him Hank sent ya.

Jack nodded and started off towards the river,

-Much obliged. You folks have a good day now.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief as soon as he left the village behind. It wasn't too long before a beautiful stone house came into view. The door opened and two young children ran out. Jack smiled at them.

-Hi there boys. Is your daddy home?

They stared wide-eyed at him and then ran back into the house. A moment later Garan came out with a little boy attached to each leg.

-Well, Colonel, I was wondering when you'd come. It's good to see you again.

Garan offered his hand. Jack grasped it and smiled.

-Nice place you've got here.

-Thanks. I've worked hard.

-I can tell. Who've you got there?

Jack pointed to the little boys. Garan smiled.

-Well, the one on my left leg is our oldest, Danny. He just turned 4. The one on the right is Teal'c. He'll be 2 in the fall.

Just then a young woman came walking out with a baby in each arm.

-Colonel, you remember Naytha.

Jack tipped his hat and smiled.

-Pleasure.

Garan motioned to the sleeping babies.

-This is Samantha and Laira. They're a month old today.

Jack cringed at those two names being used in the same sentence. It just wasn't right.

-Garan, could I have a word with you. Alone.

-Sure. Boys, you've got to get off now.

The little boys reluctantly detached themselves from their father and ran over to Naytha. Garan and Jack headed down to the river. Garan waited quietly for Jack to say what was on his mind. After a few minutes Jack sighed.

-Garan, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. I can't do this. I can't take care of Brady.

-I know, Colonel. I know you don't think you can. But, you have to.

-Garan...it's not that I don't think I can. I can't!!! We go off on missions two or three times a week. There's no telling when I could get myself killed. It's dangerous work. That's no way to raise a child.

Garan sighed.

-I wish I could help you, Colonel. I wish I could tell you that he could stay here. But he can't. As I said in the letter, I have a wife, 4 small children and a farm to care for. Not to mention the fact that Naytha's mother is ill and just moved in with us yesterday. You'll just have to figure something out.

-Well, it was worth a shot.

Jack turned around and started to head back toward the Stargate. Garan called after him.

-Colonel!!!

Jack looked back over his shoulder.

-Yah?

-Good luck.

-Thanks. I'm gonna need it.

With that Garan headed back to the house and Jack headed back to the SGC.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jack arrived back at the SGC and was greeted by General Hammond. 

-Any luck, Colonel?

-Nope. We're on our own. Or rather...I'm on my own.

-I'm not so sure about that.

-Sir?

-Go talk to Dr. Fraser.

-Yes, sir.

He headed off to the infirmary.

Jack found Janet sitting at her desk staring off into space.

-Uh... Doc?

She looked up at him and smiled.

-Can I help you with something, Colonel?

-Um...where's Brady?

-Sam took him to the mess to get something to eat.

Jack stared at her in shock.

-You let him go...with Sam?

-Yah. I didn't think there'd be any problem. Is there?

-I guess I'll go find out.

With that he went off in search of Sam.

Sam and Brady sat in her lab coloring. Brady looked over at Sam's picture and gasped in amazement.

-Wow!! Sam, that's a really cool picture! Where did you learn to draw like that? All I can draw is stick figures.

Sam smiled.

-That's all I used to be able to do, but then Jonas gave me some lessons and...

Just then she looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway. He motioned for her to come into the hallway.

-Uh...Brady, I'll be right back. You keep coloring.

-Ok.

She got up and went to talk to Jack. He ran his fingers through his sweaty hair nervously.

-Colonel...

-Sam, I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing?

-Well, I was just coloring with Brady and I...

Jack sighed.

-You're not getting attached to him are you?

-Well...Why? You're not getting rid of him are you?

-I don't know yet. Look, I've got to get a shower and a couple hours sleep. Just send Brady down to Doc Fraser and she can keep an eye on him.

-No! No, uh...I'll watch him.

-Ok. Sure.

He turned to leave.

-Jack!

-Yah?

-Talk to me. What happened?

Jack cringed.

-Listen, I really don't want to talk about it...

-You don't want to talk about it? Don't I of all people deserve to know?

He sighed.

-You're right. You do. Have dinner with me tonight. We can talk then.

-Ok.

-My house, 7 o'clock?

-Sounds good.

With that Jack walked off toward the lift. Sam sighed and began racking her brain for ways to convince him to keep Brady. There was no way she was giving him up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A moment or two after Jack left General Hammond came walking down the hall.

-How's Brady doing?

-He's doing ok considering. General, I'd like your permission to take him off the base.

-Why?

Sam smiled.

-He's a little boy, General. A little boy who has been cooped up 28 floors inside a mountain for the last 7 hours. He needs fresh air, a place to run and play, a...

-Ok, ok. But, why do you want to do it? Where's Colonel O'Neill?

-He just went home, sir. And besides, I really don't think he wants anything to do with Brady right now.

-Very well. Have him back in a couple of hours.

-Yes, sir.

She went back into her lab to get Brady.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As soon as they were on the surface Brady breathed a huge sigh of relief.

-Fresh air!!! Oh, Sam, I didn't think I was going to be able to take it much longer! I thought for sure I was going to suffocate.

Sam frowned.

-Brady, why didn't you say something earlier? We could have left hours ago.

Brady shrugged.

-I didn't want to be any more of a bother than I already am. And I thought maybe if I just stayed quiet and did what I was told , I'd be able to stay here with you and daddy.

Sam immediately stopped walking and knelt down beside Brady.

-You are not a bother. I like spending time with you. If you need anything you tell me, ok?

He nodded.

-And as for you staying...I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you stay right here. 'Cuz you know what, Brady?

-What?

-I love you.

Tears welled up in his little coffee brown eyes.

-Really?

-Yah.

-I love you too, Sam.

Then he gave her a big hug. Sam too, started to cry. How could anyone not want this precious little boy? She stood up and brushed the tears from her cheeks.

-Come on, Brady. Let's go play.

She took his hand as they walked toward her Vintage Volvo.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sam didn't know exactly where to take him so they went to the park. Within minutes of arriving Brady joined in a game of tag on the playground. Sam smiled and settled contentedly on a nearby grassy knoll. She was sitting there enjoying the breeze when suddenly she heard a voice.

-They sure are rambunctious aren't they?

Sam looked over and saw that a middle-aged brunette had joined her. She smiled.

-Yah, they are.

-Which one's yours?

-Uh…the one on the slide.

They both looked as Brady jumped off the slide and tackled another boy. They started to struggle and Sam was about to get up and stop them when suddenly both boys burst into laughter and started chasing another boy. Sam sighed with relief. The woman smiled.

-Don't worry. They'll be fine. Boys will be boys.

-I'm sure you're right. I'm just kinda new at this and…

The woman looked at her in confusion. Sam cleared her throat and tried to think of the easiest explanation.

-I just adopted him a couple days ago.

The woman's face lit up.

-Oh that's terrific!!! My two redheads are adopted. The blond yours tackled is Kirk's and mine.

Sam smiled and began to relax.

-They're adorable.

-Thank you…Oh goodness, I just realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm Stacey Hughes.

She extended her hand. Sam shook it strongly.

-Sam Carter.

-Nice to meet you.

-Same here.

They sat and stared at the boys enjoying their playful antics. Suddenly, Sam heard the sound of Beethoven's 5th Symphony playing. Stacey sighed.

-It's my cell. Annoying music isn't it?

-I kinda like Beethoven.

-Yes, well…

The phone continued to ring.

-…I guess I should answer it…Hello?…Oh hi darling. You're on your way home? Ok, we'll be there when you get back. Love you too. Bye.

Stacey sighed again.

-Well, I have to go. It was lovely talking to you. Maybe I'll see you here again.

-Yah that would be nice.

Stacey got up and hollered to her boys.

-Sean, Patrick, Kyle!!! We've got to go!

The three hurriedly said goodbye to Brady and ran toward the car. Stacey smiled.

-Well, I'll see you around.

-Bye.

As soon as they left, Brady came running up the hill.

-I had so much fun!!!

-I could tell.

-Will you push me on the merry go round?

-Sure. I'll race ya.

Brady's face lit up and they raced down the hill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam pushed Brady on the merry go round for a good 10 minutes before she ran out of energy. She sat down on it with a huff. Brady grinned.

-That was great, Sam! You go really fast!

Sam smiled and wiped the sweat from her brow.

-Thanks. Boy, that was a workout!

-Sam?

-Yah?

-Thanks for letting me play with Sean and Patrick.

-Um…you're welcome.

A moment passed. Sam looked at Brady queerly.

-Brady, why wouldn't I let you play with them?

Brady shrugged.

-Mother didn't.

-Why not?

-I don't know…Garan said that she was very…protective.

-But?

-But, I always thought that she was jealous.

-What?!

-I think she was jealous of my friends because she thought I liked them more than her.

-Did you?

He shrugged again.

-Maybe…I mean, she was my mother, so of course I loved her…but…she was kinda…strange.

Sam sat quietly waiting for him to continue.

-Not only did she not let me play with my friends very often, she wouldn't ever let me spend the night at someone else's house.

Sam sighed quietly and tried to fight back the rage that she felt swelling inside of her.

-Brady…did she ever…hurt you?

Brady thought for a minute.

-Well, there was this one time when I begged her to let me go play, that she shook me kinda hard and told me to never question her again. Then she realized what she was doing and ran off crying.

Brady looked at Sam, saw that she didn't like what she was hearing and felt the need to justify his mother's actions.

-But…it wasn't her fault…she was sick.

-Sick how?

Brady shrugged.

-I remember when I was real little she started talking to herself and nothing she said made sense to anybody. The doctor came to our house and gave her some medication. I heard him talking to Garan saying something about how he could only treat her symptoms, that there was no cure.

-Brady…how old were you do you think?

-I don't know…a year old maybe. Not much more than that.

-You remember something from when you were a year old?

-Yah…doesn't everybody?

Sam smiled.

-No. Most people remember stuff from when they were 3 or 4...but never 1.

Brady frowned.

-Do you think that this has anything to do with me being able to tell people's feelings?

-I don't know…but it's worth checking out. But not right now. Right now you and I are going to go get some ice cream.

Brady's eyes widened.

-Really?

-Yup. Come on.

They headed for the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's note: Just to let you know, from now on when I use _italics _it is for a cell phone conversation. 

Sam and Brady sat on bench outside the local ice cream joint. Brady was happily scarfing down his ice cream cone. Sam looked over at him and smiled. Brady had never had ice cream before and had asked Sam to pick out the 4 best flavors so he could see which one he liked best. Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla were the 3 most obvious choices. She added to those orange sherbet, which was her favorite. Brady was halfway done with his 4 scoops when he took a breath and smiled.

-This is really good. The orange is my favorite.

-Mine too. Are you gonna be able to eat all that?

She asked because she had finished her two scoops 10 minutes ago and didn't want to be a pig and go buy more. But, much to her disappointment he nodded vigorously.

-Yup.

-Well then…

Suddenly her cell phone rang. Sam sighed.

-I knew this wouldn't last forever_. Hello._

-Sam, this is Janet.

Sam looked over at Brady and then slowly wandered away from the bench. Something told her that this was about him.

-_What's up?_

-I got the results of Brady's brain scan.

-And?

-It was clean. No enlargement of his reticular formation. No tumors. Nothing.

-That's odd.

-Tell me about it. So, do you have anything new on your end?

-Maybe. He remembers stuff from when he was a year old.

-Really?

-Yah. And get this, Laira had some sort of mental illness.

-Hmm, that's interesting. That might explain some of this. Wait a second, did you say Laira?

-Yah.

-So, you figured it out huh?

Sam sighed.

-_It wasn't that hard. Brady mentioned Garan and since we've only met one person with that name it didn't take me too long to put Jack's 100 day stay on Edora and Laira together to get Brady._

-Sam, I'm sorry…

-It's not your fault, Janet. Look, if there's nothing else I'm gonna get back to my ice cream.

-Ok. Take care.

-Talk to you later.

With that Sam hung up. She walked back over and sat back down. Brady looked at her expectantly.

-It was about me wasn't it?

Sam nodded.

-But, there's nothing wrong with you. Your brain scan was clean.

-That's weird isn't it?

She nodded again.

-But, don't worry about. Doctor Fraiser will figure it out.

He nodded, not convinced. Sam smiled.

-Well, I see you finished your ice cream. I could go for some more how about you?

Brady smiled and nodded.

-Ok then. Let's go get some more.

__


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's Note : Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in this story for awhile. I wasn't sure if anybody was still reading it until I got a couple reviews for the last chapter. Thanks to miscbills and Cinder126. You two are the reason I finally updated. This is the story I need the most encouragement on because my best friend who reads all my stuff refuses to read this one because it deals with the episode '100 days' and Laira. So, if you're reading this please let me know what you think and where you think the story should go. Happy reading!!

After they finished off their second batch of ice cream Sam and Brady headed off to the car. They got in and Brady looked at her expectantly.

-What are we gonna do now?

Sam sighed.

-To be honest, I don't know. Do you want to go back to the base?

He shook his head.

-Me neither. Well…I guess we could go shopping.

-Shopping?

-Does that sound like fun?

Brady nodded vigorously. 

-Ok. Shopping it is.

20 minutes later they arrived at the mall. As they got out Sam took Brady's hand.

-There are a lot of people here, so we've got to stick close together.

-Ok.

They went inside.

Their first stop was in a clothing store. They got Brady pajamas with cute little teddy bears on them and then a teddy bear to match. Brady hugged it tightly as they meandered through the store. Just then, Sam spotted the cutest little hat. It was an army green baseball cap just like the one Jack wore on missions. She grabbed it, placed it snuggly on Brady's head and smiled.

-You look just like your daddy.

-Really?

-Yup. You ready to check out?

He nodded. They headed for the counter.

The young clerk smiled at them.

-My, what a cute little boy you have!!

Sam started to protest, started to say that he wasn't her son. But then she saw the pleading look that Brady sent her and smiled.

-Thank you.

Sam handed her the money as the woman turned to Brady.

-And what is your name cutie?

-Brady.

-Aww, what an adorable name! Are you having fun shopping with your mom?

He nodded.

-Well, I'm glad. You two have a good day now.

-Thanks.

As they left and started to explore the rest of the mall Brady turned to Sam.

-Can you be my mom?

Sam forced a smile and once more fought back tears.

-I'd really like to, Brady, but I just don't know. I have no idea what they're planning on doing with you or even if they'd let me. But, I will tell you one thing. I am gonna fight for you. You got that?

He nodded.

-Ok then. Let's go explore the rest of the mall.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: The wall speaks!! Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad to know I've still got an audience. I hope you'll keep reading and keep the reviews coming!!

Author's Shameless Plug: I don't know about you, but this story kind of depresses me. So, if you need a laugh, check out my latest story "Scuff Marks On The Door". You'll be glad you did.

After an hour of shopping they both sat down on a bench, exhausted. Brady smiled.

-That was fun. I like shopping.

Sam looked at the 5 stuffed bags sitting on the bench beside them and nodded in agreement.

-Me too.

-Sam, I don't want o go back to the base. It's scary and dark and I can barely breathe there and…

The little boy sighed, unable to complete his thought. Sam frowned.

-Well, I told General Hammond I'd have you back in a couple of hours…but I suppose I could call him and see if he'd let you spend the night at my house…

Brady grinned. Sam grabbed her phone and dialed the general's number. A moment later he answered.

-_Hammond._

-Sir, this is Major Carter.

-Major, shouldn't you be back by now?

-Yes, sir. I'm calling to ask if I could keep Brady overnight. He's scared of the base and…

-Very well. But be back by 0900 tomorrow.

-Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

She put away her phone and turned to Brady.

-He said yes.

-Yah!! So…now what?

-Well…

Sam looked at her watch, saw that it was quickly approaching 7 O'clock and smiled.

-Now, we go see your daddy.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Author's Note: Boy, asked for reviews and you guys delivered!!! I'm glad there are so many people enjoying this story. Keep the reviews coming!!!

They got in the Volvo. Sam started to head for Jack's house but changed her mind and decided to go home first to shower. They arrived at her house and Sam grunted as she got the heavy bags from the car. Brady smiled.

-We sure got a lot of stuff, huh?

-Yup.

Sam groaned as she realized that her keys were in her pocket.

-Hey Brady, can you do me favor and get my keys from my right pocket?

-Sure.

Brady reached in and managed to procure the keys from her deep pockets. He held them up proudly. Sam smiled.

-Ok, now get the blue one and follow me.

They walked to the door. Sam motioned for Brady to put the key in the lock. He stood on his tiptoes to open the door. Once inside Brady stared in shock.

-I really like your house.

Sam smiled.

-Thanks.

With another grunt she plopped the bags down on the couch.

-Brady, I'm gonna go take a quick shower. Will you be ok here for a few minutes?

He nodded.

-Ok, be back in a flash.

Sam went into the bedroom. Brady walked over to the mantle and climbed up on a chair so he could see the pictures. He was still standing there when Sam came back out. She found Brady staring at a picture of her and Jacob taken on their vacation to Alaska 5 years ago.

Sam laughed at the memory. Just after they had rescued Jacob from the fires of Netu Jacob had jokingly said that he wanted to go to Alaska for a father-daughter vacation. For some reason that neither of them can now remember they actually went. And boy was it cold. In the picture Jacob and Sam stood wearing parkas with Mt. McKinley silhouetted behind them. Brady finally noticed her standing there and looked questioningly at her.

-Where's your mom?

-She uh…she died when I was 14.

-Oh. I'm sorry.

-Me too.

-Where does your dad live?

-Uh…off world actually.

-Really?

-Yup. He's uh…a member of the Tok'ra.

-Who are they?

-Well, they're one of our oldest and dearest allies. And if you're anything like your dad, you wouldn't like them.

-Huh?

Sam laughed as she realized that she was talking to a five year old who, though very bright, knew nothing of the politics of space.

-Never mind.

-Sam…you love my dad don't you?

She sighed. Boy this kid was good.

-Yes Brady I do.

-So, why aren't you married?

Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked down at a cute little boy who not only knew nothing of the politics of space, but nothing of the stupid regulations of the U.S. Heck, he didn't even know what the U.S. was.

-Sit down for a minute.

She motioned him to the love seat. Once they both sat down she took a deep breath.

-Well Brady, it's like this. I would like very much to be married to your daddy, but I'm not allowed.

-Why not?

-Well, he's in the military. You know what a military is right?

-Yah.

-Ok. So, he's in the military and so am I. And there's this rule that two people in the military can't be married.

-That's a stupid rule.

-I agree. So, if both of us weren't so stubborn and if we didn't love our jobs so much, one of us probably would have resigned by now.

-And if one of you resigned you could get married?

-Yup. But, that's just not gonna happen.

-Because you're both stubborn and you love your jobs.

-Exactly.

-But…you love him too. So, who do you love more, your job or daddy?

Sam started to answer and realized that when you put it that way, the answer was obvious. Not that she was going to tell Brady that. He looked at her impatiently.

-Well?

-I'm thinking.

Suddenly, she looked down at her watch and gasped.

-Crap. We've got to hurry or we'll be late.

She took his hand and they ran to the car.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Author's Note : The rest of the story from here on out is a dream I had a couple days ago. I was daydreaming at work when suddenly I figured out how to end the story. But, it's gonna take awhile, so stick with me. More reviews please!!!

Jack was just finishing setting the table when the doorbell rang. He looked at his watch and saw that it was exactly 7 o'clock. She was punctual as usual. His 6 months old German Shepherd puppy ran barking to the door. Jack ran after him.

-Now, Homer, I know this is your first visitor, but promise me you'll behave.

The puppy wagged his tail in response as he jumped up and down in excitement.

Jack took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. He smiled at Sam. She was wearing a purple blouse and tight black dress pants and boy did she look great. Jack didn't get to see her out of uniform that often and when he did it was always a treat.

-You'll have to excuse Homer. He's not used to visitors, especially one so beautiful.

D'oh!! Did he say that out loud? By the looks of the gorgeous smile she gave him, yes. He no longer heard the sound of Homer barking excitedly. Jack looked down to praise him for calming down so quickly. But then he saw why he had calmed down. Homer sat licking the face of a little boy wearing a green baseball cap. Jack stared in shock and it took him a moment to realize that it was Brady. Jack looked at Sam in consternation. 

-Uh…Sam…

Sam smiled.

-Don't worry.

She turned to Brady.

-Why don't you go out in the backyard with uh…Homer?

Brady grinned.

-Ok.

Jack silently pointed to the back door. Brady ran out and Homer ran after him, playfully nipping at his heels. After he was gone Jack sighed with relief.

-Sam, why the heck did you bring him?!?!?!!?

Sam frowned.

-We just got back from a shopping excursion and there wasn't time to take him back to the base.

-You took him shopping?!!?

-Yah. We also went to the park and got ice cream.

-What?!

Jack groaned.

-Sam, what were you thinking?!?!

-I was thinking that the little boy had been cooped up in the base and that he might need some fresh air. Shame on me for caring about his needs.

Jack sighed.

-Ok. Whatever. Can we just forget about Brady and eat dinner?

-Forget Brady? Sure. Since you've already done that I might as well join you.

They walked to the table, both feeling the tension and the friction between them. But all of that melted away when Sam saw the candlelit dinner on the table. She laughed lightly when she spotted steak, baked potatoes and coleslaw. 

-I didn't know O'Malley's catered.

-They don't…normally. But, I told them it was as a personal favor to a two star general and that the Air Force would forever be in their debt.

Sam rolled her eyes as she sat down. Jack pushed her chair in. They heard the sound of Brady laughing. It was beautiful, melodious. The laughter of a boy who had never been allowed to play with a dog. Jack cringed. It was going to be hard to tune that out. But he would try, very hard, so that he could enjoy dinner with Sam.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Author's Note : Well, I'm leaving again, this time for Washington D.C. I won't be able to update for the next week, but I'll have a 12 hour drive to write more chapters!!!

Halfway through the meal Sam looked up and realized that the sun had set. She got up, went to the back door and called to Brady.

-You and Homer should come in now. It's getting dark.

The boy and puppy, now inseparable, came trudging inside. Brady stood there awkwardly for a moment, unsure of what to do. Jack sighed, taking pity on the boy.

-Are you hungry?

Brady shook his head. Jack sighed again.

-Uh…why don't you and Homer go play 'Hide and Go Seek'?

Brady looked at him, curious.

-What's that?

-It's an earth game that Homer loves to play. You go hide somewhere in the house and he has to find you. Or, he'll hide somewhere and you find him.

-That sounds like fun.

-It is.

Brady looked down at Homer.

-Do you want to hide first or should I?

Homer barked once and then hunkered down, covering his eyes. Brady ran off into the other room. Sam turned to Jack.

-I wonder why he's not hungry?

-It could have something to do with the fact that you took him out for ice cream.

Sam groaned.

-I didn't think about that.

-You've got to be careful with little kids. Their eyes are bigger than their stomachs.

-Yeah, I guess. I'll have to remember that.

Just then Homer got up, looked around in confusion and then headed after Brady. The sound of laughter was heard in the other room and Brady came running into the dining room.

-He found me!!!

Jack smiled.

-I told you he would. I wouldn't lie to you Brady. Now, he'll hide, so you've got to cover your eyes and count to 10.

-Ok.

He did so and Jack turned back to Sam, a huge grin on his face. Sam smiled a small smile and inwardly sighed. It was at times like this when she loved Jack so much it hurt. He had such a way with children and yet sometimes it seemed like he interacted with them begrudgingly. Once he started connecting with the child (which he always did), it was obvious that he had a gift. If only he would realize it. Jack saw her smile and smiled back quizzically.

-What?

-Nothing. Well…it's just that…that was really sweet what you just did.

-Telling him to play 'Hide and Seek'? I was just looking for something to get him out of our hair.

-Right.

-So…you ready for dessert?

-O'Malley's has dessert?

Jack laughed.

-No, this I made myself.

-This should be good.

Jack cleared away the plates and came back to the table with a pan of cheesecake. Chocolate cheesecake. Sam smiled in admiration.

-I love chocolate.

-I know.

He served them each a slice. Sam dug in and moaned in appreciation.

-This is really good. You made this?

-Yah…ok, technically no. It's no bake.

Sam laughed.

-Boy, I bet even I could make this.

-I don't know about that. I ruined the first batch. Lucky Homer got to eat it.

-You're not serious.

-For once, yes.

-Wow. Well, this batch tastes great.

-Thanks.

Just then Brady came walking in slowly and yawned. Sam smiled.

-Tired?

He nodded sleepily. Jack inwardly groaned. He didn't want Sam to leave; it felt like she just got here. He racked his brain for a way to keep Sam here, yet allow Brady to sleep. He almost kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier.

-Sam, he could uh…sleep in the spare bedroom…

She looked thoughtful.

-Well…

She looked over at Brady who nodded eagerly.

-Ok. Sure.

-Great. I'll go turn up the sheets and grab an extra pillow.

He got up and walked to the hall closet. Brady turned to Sam.

-My bear's in the car.

-Ok. Let's go get him.

They went to the car and returned just as Jack was walking back into the dining room. He smiled at Brady.

-Cool bear. What's his name?

-Jack.

Jack blinked in surprise.

-Oh. Well, uh…

He gestured to Sam.

-…you gonna do the honors?

-Yah.

-Ok then. Um…I put a shirt in there he can use as pajamas.

-Thanks. We just bought him some today but they're at my house.

Sam and Brady started for the bedroom. As Brady walked by Jack ruffled his hair.

-Good night kid.

-Night Daddy.

Sam and Brady went into the bedroom leaving Jack temporarily alone with his thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Author's Note 1 : I just got back from DC, but I'm leaving again, this time for my grandparents. So, another week before you get an update.

Author's Note 2 : My mom wrote the lullaby that Sam sings to Brady. If you like it mention it in your review and I'll pass it along to her.

Sam pulled Brady's tiny Edoran shirt over his head and pulled on Jack's shirt. She smiled at the sight of Brady in Jack's x-large Air Force shirt. He looked so cute in it. She tucked him under the covers and sighed.

-It's been a long day huh?

-Yah.

They sat silently for a moment. Sam sighed as she realized that she was missing something, leaving something out. She searched her brain and finally latched on to a childhood memory. She began to sing softly.

"Dreams are like stars that shine in the night.

They light up the sky, they show you what's right.

They open a window into your heart.

They help you be strong when your world's torn apart"

"Dreams are like honey, so sweet in the comb.

They fill you with happiness, they lead you home.

A dream is a hope, refreshing and new.

My dear precious child, may your dreams come true."

Sam finished the song and looked down to see that Brady was staring at her in awe. She bushed slightly. 

-Sam, that's the most beautiful song I've ever heard.

-Thanks. My uh…my mom used to sing that to me when she tucked me in.

-Did your dreams come true?

Sam sighed. Thought of the work she was doing at the SGC, of Brady, of Jack.

-Some of them. Others are still…unfulfilled.

-Did you…

-Uh huh. No more questions. It's time for bed.

-Ok.

She turned out the light.

-Goodnight Brady. I love you.

-I love you too. 

Jack meanwhile had been listening quietly to Sam's song from the hallway. As he heard her come towards the door he quickly backed away and headed for the couch, brushing a tear from his eye.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sam quietly closed the door behind her and headed for the living room. She found Jack sitting on the couch nursing a beer. He motioned for her to sit beside him.

-You want one?

He pointed to his half empty bottle. Sam quietly shook her head as she sat down at the opposite end of the couch.

-No thanks.

They sat silently on the couch, Jack sipping his beer and Sam fighting back the anger she had been holding back all day. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer.

-So, are you going to tell me what happened with Laira or do I have to fill in the blanks myself?

-Well I…wait a second, how did you know it was Laira?

Sam glared at him.

-Just answer the question.

Jack sighed.

-Well, it's really not that complicated. I was drunk and…

Sam harrumphed.

-Why doesn't that surprise me?

-Sam, just cut the crap ok? You have no idea what I went through those 3 months trying to get home.

-And you have no idea what I went through those 3 months trying to get you home.

A heavy silence filled the air. Outside it began to thunderstorm. Suddenly they heard a small voice.

-Daddy, please don't be mad at Sam.

Jack and Sam looked up to see Brady standing there wearing Jack's t-shirt and clutching his teddy bear.

-It wasn't her fault, Daddy. And Sam, it wasn't his either. It was mother's.

They stared at him in shock, unable to believe what they were hearing. Brady took a deep breath and got a far off look in in his eye struggling to remember the last thing his mother had told him before she died.

-Mother told me what she did, Daddy. How she used you to get me. She was very ashamed and said that her death was punishment for her actions. But, she also said that she didn't regret it, because her 5 years with me were the best of her life. So, stop arguing with each other. Please?

Jack gazed at the small child who stood in front of him, surprised at the boy's outspokenness. For the first time he began to realize how truly special Brady was. Jack opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it when he realized that there was no way to convey with words what he was feeling. He turned to look at Sam and she instantly noticed the change that had come over him. Jack looked older, as if his life of dangerous exploits and reckless pursuits had finally caught up with him. Sam sighed quietly.

-Come on Brady. Let's get you back to bed.

-Ok.

She got up, took his hand and guided him back to the bedroom, taking a moment to look over her shoulder at a very pensive Colonel Jack O'Neill.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Author's Note 1: Reviews have grown sparse. Are you guys still with me??? If you still like it and want more let me know.

Author's Note 2 : Minor spoilers for season 7 'Fragile Balance'. It's just one little sentence.

Author's Note 3 : Warning!!! Very emotional chapter!!

After Sam tucked Brady back in bed, she sat back down on the couch next to Jack.

-After what Brady just said, how can you not love that little boy?

Jack sighed.

-Ok. I admit he's a cute kid. A bright kid. But that's the problem.

Sam looked at him quizzically. He sighed again.

-The problem, contrary to common belief, is not that he's Laira's son. When I look at him I don't see Laira…I see me. He's my son and that's what I can't handle.

Sam sat patiently, silently urging him to continue, not understanding. Jack opened his mouth to continue speaking and his voice choked up. A lone tear fell from his eye.

-He looks so much like Char…so muck like Charlie did at that age. And when he walked in here tonight, wearing that little baseball cap…I thought for a moment he was Charlie…I thought, I hoped, that somehow…he had come back to me. For a moment I thought I had dreamed the last 10 years and he was still alive.

Tears streamed down his face that he could not control.

-As many years that have passed, as many times as I try to put it behind me, I…I can't. I can't get over him, over what happened, and I don't think I ever will. That's why I can't stand to look at Brady, to be around him. He reminds me so much of Charlie and…I don't think I could handle looking in his eyes everyday. I can't take care of him. I know I should, I know he needs me and maybe I need him, but I just can't. Do you understand now?

Sam nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. She had never heard Jack speak so frankly, so from the heart. Had never known the pain he had been going through. On the surface Jack seemed like a cut and dried, cynical Air Force colonel, whose only desires were to kill bad guys, be disrespectful to his superiors and scare lowly lieutenants. But he wasn't like that at all. Sure, he like killing bad guys as much as the next guy, and occasionally he could be disrespectful to a general or senator. And who doesn't enjoy toying with a lieutenant now and then? But, there was more to him than that. He cared deeply about his team, his job and his country and he would do anything to protect them. He loved deeply and to see someone he cared for in pain cut him to the core. And that was why she loved him.

Jack sniffed away his tears and tried to recover what was left of his masculine pride.

-I can't believe I'm crying over a silly thing like this.

-It's not silly.

-No, it's not. Look, Sam, I know you like Brady…

-I want to adopt him.

-What?! Uh, wow. I guess I didn't quite expect that.

-Why not? Today, being with him…it was like being with a mini you.

Jack rolled his eyes, thinking of the incident a few years ago where he was cloned.

Sam smiled, knowing what he was thinking.

-I don't mean like that. I mean, he reminds me of you and it's like…he's a small part of you that I can have. That I can love…

Jack took a deep breath and moved a couple inches farther away from Sam. Emotions were running high right now and he didn't want to do something he would regret later.

-But remember what happened with Cassie?

Sam nodded. They hadn't let her adopt Cassandra.

-I know. I'll think of something. I can't, I won't let him go.

Jack nodded, relieved.

-Ok, I can live with that.

Suddenly Sam yawned and she knew that her day had finally caught up with her. Jack smiled.

-You gonna be ok here on the couch?

She nodded sleepily.

-Ok then. I'll see you in the morning.

She nodded. Jack turned towards his bedroom, then turned back and quickly planted a kiss on Sam's forehead. Then he walked away and was gone, leaving Sam to dream sweet and happy dreams.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

2 weeks later…

Jacob Carter stepped through the Stargate as the wormhole disengaged behind him. He smiled at his daughter, who was waiting for him at the bottom of the ramp.

-Hey Sam. Good to see you.

They embraced. Sam smiled.

-Good to see you too.

-So…what's up?

-You got the message?

Jacob nodded.

-Yah, and it was a little vague. Something about you adopting some kid and Mark and Sheila moving to Colorado Springs.

Sam laughed.

-You call that vague?

-Today yes. So??

-What do you want to know?

-Um…everything! About this kid….age, gender, name…

-5, boy, Brady.

-Brady.

Jacob said it hesitantly, testing out the sound of his new grandson's name for the first time.

-That's cute. So, where'd he come from?

-Um…off world.

Jacob stared at her in shock.

-He's an alien?!!? How fun! You know, you seem to have a thing for alien kids.

-I think everybody on this base does.

-Point. So…Mark and Sheila?

-Well, at first they wouldn't let me adopt Brady because I'm single and I uh…work a lot.

Jacob laughed as they walked into the hallway.

-That's an understatement 

-Yah. So, I called Mark and Sheila and asked if there was any possible way they would consider moving. I figured they could watch Brady while I was off world. To my surprise he said they'd love to. His company wants to transfer him and there's an office in town so…they'll be here in a couple of days.

-Wow, that's fabulous!! Not only do I get another grandchild, now I can see the other two more often. But, you know Sam, this would have been a whole lot easier if you were married.

-Dad…

-I just met this great Tok'ra the other day. His name is Seclep. 31, tall, dark, handsome…

Sam groaned.

-Dad, I wish you'd stop trying to set me up with someone. Especially a Tok'ra.

-Yes well, I wouldn't have to if you know who would make a move already.

Sam blushed slightly.

-Dad, you were in the Air Force for how long??? You know the regs better than I do.

-That may be, but I also know that for all the creative ways you guys figure out to save the world you should be able to put your heads together and figure something out.

Sam sighed.

-Dad, this is not the place to be talking about this.

-Why? You think somebody's gonna hear us?

They walked around the corner and almost ran into Teal'c and Jonas. Teal'c raised an eyebrow. Jonas tired to keep from laughing. Jacob smiled.

-Hi guys.

Teal's nodded in acknowledgement. Jonas gave a little wave. Just then, Jack came running down the hall towards them.

-Hey dad, didn't expect to see you here so soon. How ya doing?

-Um, fine. Jack, what do you know about this kid Sam's adopting?

-Brady?? He's cute.

-Uh huh.

Jacob turned to Sam.

-So, where is the little guy?

-He's at Janet's house right now. He's uh…afraid of the base.

-Afraid of the base?

-Long story.

-Um, ok. Well, Let's go to Janet's then.

Sam nodded.

-Ok. 

Jacob waved goodbye to Jack, Teal'c and Jonas.

-See you guys later.

With that Jacob and Sam turned and headed toward the lift.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam laughed as they pulled up in front of Janet's lilac colored house.

-I still can't believe Cassie convinced Janet to get the house painted purple.

Jacob smiled.

-It's a lovely shade. The new Tok'ra tunnels are just about this color.

-Really?

-No.

Jacob laughed.

-I worry about you, Sam. Sometimes you can be such a blonde.

Sam glared at her father.

-It's people like you who make me want to dye my hair red.

-Red?

Sam nodded.

-Don't you think I'd look good as a redhead?

-Well sure. But…why not purple?

They both burst into laughter as the front door burst open and Brady came running out. Sam scooped him up in a hug and twirled him around.

-I missed you.

-I missed you too.

-Did you have fun with Janet?

He nodded.

-And Cassandra.

-Oh?

Sam turned and saw Janet and Cassie come out on the porch. They waved and she waved back. She look down at Brady and saw him smiling sweetly at Cassie, obviously smitten. Sam inwardly sighed. Her little boy was growing up so fast.

Jacob had been standing by the car all this time, impatiently waiting to meet his grandson. He cleared his throat.

-Sam.

Her reverie ended and she turned to her father, gently placing Brady back on the ground.

-Dad, this is Brady. Brady, this is my dad.

The two smiled at one another, both suddenly feeling very shy. Then Brady started for Jacob and the two embraced. Jacob brushed an errant lock of Brady's nut-brown hair behind his ear and stared in shock at a young Jack O'Neill. The resemblance was unmistakable and uncanny. He turned to Sam, the question burning on his lips. She quickly shook her head and mouthed the word 'later'. Jacob nodded resignedly and turned his attention back to Brady.

-You know, you're lot smaller than I thought you would be.

Brady nodded.

-I'm small for my age. But I make up for it with my charm and quick wit.

Jacob smiled. If this weren't Jack O'Neill's son then Jacob would tear Selmak from his body and beat himself until he passed out. Either that or he would string himself up by his big toe and pummel himself with an organic carrot. He heard Selmak's voice in his mind suggesting that he do neither and reassuring him that this must be O'Neill's son. The thing that both of them wanted to know was the reason that Sam was adopting Jack's son. Jacob shook himself away from his conversation with himself and looked down at the boy.

-Sam tells me you and I have something in common.

-What?

Jacob smiled.

-Orange sherbet ice cream.

Brady grinned as they got in the car, Brady, his new mom, and his grandpa.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Author's Note: I made myself cry with this chapter, just to warn you. Hope you enjoy it.

Jacob thoroughly enjoyed dinner with Brady and Sam. They had hot dogs and macaroni and cheese and to top it off orange sherbet ice cream. But, that wasn't the reason Jacob enjoyed dinner. It was because of Brady. The precocious little boy had entertained him with stories and enraptured him with his charm. Brady was undeniably the cutest, brightest boy Jacob had ever met. But, as much as he enjoyed dinner, the entire time he was itching to know the story behind Brady. Finally, the table was cleared, the dishes were washed, and it was time for Brady to go to bed.

Sam took Brady's hand and walked towards his bedroom, pausing to look back over her shoulder at her father.

-Be right back.

He nodded in acknowledgment as she disappeared into the bedroom. Jacob walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge door, not sure what he was looking for. He spotted a Budweiser in the corner and grabbed it, slightly shocked that Sam had beer in her fridge. Then again, Jacob himself didn't usually drink, but there were occasions when it soothed the soul. He had a feeling he would need it tonight. He popped the top and went into the living room, sitting down in the black lazy boy. A moment later Sam walked in and smiled at the sight of him nursing a beer.

-Bad night?

-I'm just preparing for the worst. Tell it to me straight. He's Jack's son isn't he?

She took a deep breath and sat down.

-Yeah.

Jacob sighed.

-So why the heck isn't he with Jack right now?!

-Jack can't take care of him.

-Oh? He's not capable huh? Yeah, I'm not buying that.

-It's not that he's not capable. It's just…Charlie…

Jacob leaned forward in his chair.

-What?

-Brady reminds Jack of Charlie and…

-Oh for crying out loud!!!

Jacob got up and started pacing.

-You're telling me that Jack won't take care of Brady because he's not over Charlie?!

Sam nodded gravely.

-Yes.

-Of all the stupid, selfish…

-Dad, calm down!! You don't understand what he's going through.

He stopped in his tracks.

-I don't understand?! You have no idea how much I understand!!

Sam looked at her father queerly.

-Dad, what are you talking about?

Jacob slowly sat down, took a deep breath and looked at his daughter, tears welling up in his eyes.

-I…we…that is Hannah and I…we…we lost a child before you were born.

-What?!?!?

Sam looked at her father in shock and disbelief. Tears started streaming down his cheeks.

-Samuel. His name was Samuel. He died at the age of three, a month before you were born, of heart failure.

-Wha…why didn't you ever tell me?!

Jacob shrugged.

-I don't know. When he died we packed away all his stuff and tried to forget. The only thing that kept us going, that kept us together…was you. Every time one of us wanted to pack it in, to hide from the world, we just looked down at your smiling face and it gave us a reason to keep on going. When you got older, we thought about telling you, but we had finally come to grips with it and buried it in the past and didn't want to dig it up again. Then your mom died…and I guess I didn't want to tell you about somebody else you lost. Somebody you never had a chance to know.

Sam blinked, overwhelmed by what she was being told. 

-Wow. I…I don't know what to say…

-I'm sorry I never told you. I should have, a long time ago.

-It's ok. I understand.

Jacob shook his head.

-No, you don't. But, Jack does. Or rather, I understand what he's going through. He can't let go of the past. Can't let go of Charlie. He doesn't have a reason to let go. A reason to move on. I think Brady is that reason. Jack needs Brady, even more than Brady needs him.

Suddenly he got up, grabbed his jacket and headed toward the door. Sam called after him.

-Where are you going?

-To see Jack. Don't wait up.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
  
Author's notes and general ramblings: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I'm really getting bogged down with school work. And on top of that I'm a perfectionist when it comes to my writing and I wanted to make sure I didn't screw up this story. Trust me, you'd much prefer this chapter to my last draft.so, anyway, it's finally here. Thanks for sticking with me thus far. You guys are great!! Happy reading!  
  
Jacob cruised along in Sam's vintage Volvo trying to sort out what he was going to say to Jack. He had rushed out the door without bothering to contemplate his actions. Jack needed help and sad as it may be, Jacob was the one best suited for the job, though he wished that wasn't true. It had taken all of Jacob's courage to finally tell his daughter about Samuel. It was a well-kept secret, not even his dear friend George had known him then. To tell Jack, a fellow soldier and good friend, was a heck of a lot different from telling his daughter.  
  
Before he knew it he had arrived at Jack's house. Jacob took a deep breath, got out of the car and approached the door. He raised his hand to ring the doorbell but stopped himself. It wasn't too late; he could still go back to Sam's house. Instantly he was chastised by Selmak. 'Do what you came here to do.' Jacob sighed with the realization that his friend and constant companion was right and rang the doorbell. A moment later the door was whisked open. Jack stood there in sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, a look of apprehension on his face. A German shepherd puppy ran up alongside him barking excitedly.  
  
-Jacob!! What are you doing here?! Is there something wrong? Sam, Brady.  
  
-Calm down, Jack. Nothing's wrong. I just need to talk to you.  
  
Jack sighed with relief then looked at him queerly.  
  
-You woke me up at midnight just to talk?!  
  
-Um, yeah. Well, actually, it's 11:30 but.  
  
-Yeah, yeah, same dif. Come on in. This better be good.  
  
Jacob walked into the dark house and followed Jack into the kitchen. Jack flipped on the light and rubbed his eyes groggily. Homer chased after them, nipping at Jacob's heals playfully. Jacob looked down at the puppy and smiled.  
  
-I always figured you for a Doberman or a Mastiff. Or maybe a Great  
Dane. You know, something with a lot more bite.  
  
-Funny.  
  
Jack went to the fridge and grabbed a pint of mint chocolate chip from the freezer.  
  
-You want some?  
  
-Um, no thanks. Look Jack, I wouldn't have come if I had known you'd  
be asleep. I never expected a guy like you to be out before midnight.  
  
Jack smiled faintly.  
  
-Me neither, but the past couple of weeks I've been so tired and.  
  
Jack paused, suddenly understanding the reason behind Jacob's visit.  
  
-It's about Brady isn't it?  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-Maybe I should have grabbed a beer instead.  
  
-I think ice cream will do you just fine. And on second thought, I  
will take some. Orange sherbet if you have it.  
  
-Sure thing.  
  
Jack grabbed Jacob's ice cream and they headed into the living room.  
  
-I can't let you do this to yourself.  
  
Jack whirled around to face Jacob.  
  
-Do what?!  
  
-Don't act like you don't know what I mean. I'm talking about Brady. I  
won't let you neglect him like this.  
  
-Neglect him!?!? That's what you think I'm doing?! I'm trying to help  
him. This is for his own good.  
  
-Since when was it good for a boy to grow up without a father?  
  
-Since that father is me.  
  
-Uh huh. Look Jack.  
  
Jack sighed, interrupting him.  
  
-No, you look here Jacob. I'm not going to put myself through that. I  
can't handle that. I won't.  
  
He sat down on the couch, confident the conversation was over. He was wrong.  
  
-Jack, you need to do this.  
  
-Don't tell me what I need to do!!! You have no right to pass judgment  
on me. You don't understand!  
  
-I do Jack. That's why I'm here.  
  
-No, you don't. Everyone offers their condolences, tells you it'll be  
alright, that they understand.but they don't. No one understands.  
  
-Unless they've lost a child themselves.  
  
-Exactly.what?  
  
-Just eat your ice cream and listen. You're not the only one who's  
been carrying around pain all these years.  
  
And so Jacob preceded to tell him about Samuel. 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
  
Jacob finished his story and took a deep breath, wiping the sweat from his brow. Jack had sat attentively, quietly listening while Jacob spoke, then with a groan he stood and began to pace.  
  
-Alright, Jacob, I get what you're trying to say. But, what am I  
supposed to do? Sam's already adopted Brady.  
  
-So take him back.  
  
-Take him back?! How am I gonna do that?!  
  
Jacob smiled mischievously, and his tone turned very professional.  
  
-Tell me Colonel, how would you describe your mental state at the time  
you signed the adoption papers?  
  
-I was a wreck. I had just found out that I had a son and I was in  
shock and.and I know where you're going with this. You're insane.  
  
-No, you are. Or, more precisely, you were. You had a mental breakdown  
and a slip in judgment. In the matter of a week, you found out you had  
a son and were practically forced to sign away your parental rights.  
Normally the adoption process takes months, years even. If they hadn't  
rushed through the process, you would have come to your senses and  
dispelled all notion of adoption.  
  
Jack shook his head in exasperation.  
  
-There's no way it'll hold up in court.  
  
-It has before. And besides, there's no way Sam would let it get that  
far. She wouldn't drag Brady through a court battle.  
  
-So you think she's gonna just hand him over?  
  
Jacob shrugged.  
  
-Why not?  
  
-I'll tell you why not!! She loves that kid, that's why! There's no  
way she's gonna let him go. And even if she did, she would hate me  
forever.  
  
-If that's the price you have to pay.  
  
Jack gaped at Jacob in bewilderment and dismay.  
  
-Jacob, are you trying to pit your daughter and I against each other?  
  
Jacob laughed lightly.  
  
-Don't be absurd. I only want what's best for Brady.  
  
-Uh huh.  
  
-He belongs with you Jack. He's your son.  
  
-I know that now Jacob, but I'm just afraid it's impossible now. I'm  
afraid it's too late.  
  
-And since when has that ever stopped you?  
  
Jack heaved a sigh.  
  
-Ok, I give up. You win. I'll call a lawyer friend of mine and see what he can do.  
  
-Good. Well then, it's kinda late. I think I'll be getting back.  
  
Jack chuckled.  
  
-That's a good idea. See ya tomorrow.  
  
-Take care. Oh, and Jack, let's not tell Sam that this was our idea huh?  
  
-Your idea. Sure, it'll be our little secret.  
  
-Goodnight.  
  
-'Night. Drive safely.  
  
-You bet.  
  
With that Jacob walked out into the brisk morning air and hurried to the car. Once inside he hastily grabbed the cell phone and dialed a number from memory.  
  
-Events have been set into motion that cannot be stopped.  
  
The voice on the other end sighed loudly.  
  
-That's enough with 'The Lord of the Rings' jokes.  
  
-It's not a joke. I was quoting. Besides, I think I've got the right  
to make jokes. I just got back from traveling around the galaxy, in  
defense of this planet I might add, to discover that someone finally  
made an epic movie out of my favorite book, three movies actually, and  
no one even bothered to tell me!! Just because I've joined the Tok'ra  
doesn't mean I've lost all interest in American cinema! I just saw the  
first two today, and I'm darn well gonna quote from them if I please!  
  
Another sigh from the phone.  
  
-I'm sorry Jacob. It won't happen again.  
  
-See that it doesn't.  
  
-So, can I take your 'quote' to mean that you accomplished your objective?  
  
-I've done my part, now you must do yours.  
  
-I'll sure try.  
  
-There is no try! Only do or do not.  
  
-Jacob, that's from 'Star Wars', not 'Lord of the Rings'.  
  
-You think I don't know that! I was simply venting my frustration over  
the fact that I haven't seen that movie in almost 10 years!!  
  
-Right. Well then, I'll do my best.  
  
-Very well. See you tomorrow. On second thought, maybe I'll stay home  
and watch the third installment.  
  
-You do that Jacob. And get some sleep too while you're at it.  
  
-I will.  
  
With that, he hung up, started the car, and headed home. 


	26. Chapter 26

Author's notes and ramblings: There's nothing like a week off school to get some writing in huh? So, um, I'm not a lawyer and don't plan on becoming one, so if there's anything funky in that matter either let me know or just ignore it for the sake of the plot. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
The next morning Jacob made his daughter and new grandson pancakes, bacon and eggs. Brady gobbled it down with the energy of a child, and then asked to be excused. When he was granted permission, he ran into the backyard and set about amusing himself with handsprings and cartwheels. Jacob laughed at the sight as he gathered up the dirty dishes and took them to the sink. Sam sighed as her curiosity reached its peak.  
  
-So, what were you doing at Jack's until one in the morning?  
  
Jacob smiled at his daughter and started running water in the sink, taking a moment before he answered.  
  
-I told you not to wait up.  
  
-I didn't, but I'm a light sleeper and I heard you come in.  
  
-Right...  
  
-So?  
  
He sighed, half regretting the previous night's conversation. What was he thinking trying to mess with his daughter's life? He had no right. And yet the fact that his dear friend joined him in scheming led him to believe that they were doing the right thing.  
  
-I just wanted to tell him about Samuel, let him know he wasn't alone,  
and tell him that if he ever wanted to talk I'm only a gate away.  
  
-And that took and hour and a half?  
  
-Well, it has been ten years since I've driven a car, and I only half  
knew where I was going, and we had ice cream, and played with his  
puppy and...  
  
She threw up her hands in surrender, and proceeded to wash the dishes.  
  
-Ok, ok, so you don't want to tell me. That's fine. But, you better  
not have been up to trouble.  
  
Jacob grinned innocently.  
  
-Me? Trouble?  
  
-Dad...  
  
-I'm serious, Sam. I'm not up to anything rotten. It was just a friendly chat.  
  
Lucky for Jacob, lying was a skill he had perfected after living among the Tok'ra for so long. He hated lying to his own daughter but...it would all work out in the end...he hoped.  
  
The doorbell rang before Sam could question him further. She quickly dried her hands and went to answer it. A tall man in a dark suit looked up as she opened the door and smiled grimly.  
  
-Samantha Carter?  
  
She nodded impatiently.  
  
-What can I do for you?  
  
The man took a deep breath.  
  
-My name is Aaron Thompson. I'm representing Jonathon O'Neill.  
  
-Jack? What's going on? I don't understand...  
  
Aaron handed her a thick manila envelope and a business card.  
  
-If you have any questions about the documents contained herein feel  
free to have your lawyer give me a call at this number.  
  
-What...my...my lawyer? I don't have a lawyer...I...  
  
-Then I suggest you get one. Good day Miss Carter.  
  
With that, he turned and left. Sam stared after him in shock and then ran into the house clutching the envelope in her white knuckled hands. Instantly she began to leaf through the papers in confusion and horror. Jacob joined her a moment later.  
  
-What's up Sam?  
  
-Jack's suing me for custody of Brady... 


	27. Chapter 27

Author's note: Ok guys, I had a major burst of inspiration for this story and wrote for about 2 hours. I've got most of it written and I've just got to break it up into chapters and come up with an ending. I hope you like what I've come up with. It's a little crazy but just stick with me. Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Jacob stared at her in feigned shock.  
  
-What?! I don't understand.  
  
Sam didn't answer, continuing to look through the documents.  
  
-Mommy, what's wrong?  
  
She looked down to see Brady, his shirt covered in clumps of grass and dirt, looking up at her with eyes full of concern.  
  
-Nothing's wrong, sweetie.  
  
-It's daddy, isn't it?  
  
Sam sighed. There was no lying to this kid, bless his heart.  
  
-Yes, it is.  
  
-Is it awfully bad mommy?  
  
-Yeah. But, don't worry. Mommy's gonna fix it.  
  
-How?  
  
She smiled.  
  
-You don't worry about that. Go and get yourself cleaned up.  
  
-Ok mommy.  
  
He ran off to go change but an instant later reappeared.  
  
-Mommy?  
  
-Yeah Brady?  
  
-I just wanted to tell you...no matter what happens...I love you.  
  
She sighed, and felt her composure slip away.  
  
-I love you too Brady.  
  
He ran to her and gave her a long hug. She felt the sting of tears flowing on both their cheeks. A moment later he released her and ran off again. Sam sighed resolutely and turned to her father.  
  
-Keep an eye on Brady. I'll be back.  
  
Jacob knew better than to ask where she was going. He didn't envy Jack right now. She grabbed her jacket and started out the door.  
  
-Hey Sam!  
  
She paused in the door and turned around.  
  
-Yeah?  
  
-I love you kid.  
  
-I love you too dad.  
  
-Don't do or say anything you'll regret later.  
  
-I'll try.  
  
With that, she slammed the door and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack heard the car pull up and mentally prepared himself. This would be the true test of his will. Could he carry on without breaking down into tears and begging her forgiveness? The car door slammed and a moment later his door burst open. Homer started barking as loud as his little frame would handle.  
  
-What in the hell do you think you're doing?!?!  
  
Jack sighed. He didn't know if he'd ever seen her this mad. He couldn't even remember the last time they'd had an argument. Then again, he'd never done anything like this before...  
  
-Look, Sam, I know you're upset...  
  
-Upset?! Upset doesn't even cover it!! What gives you the right to mess with...  
  
-Can you just hold on a second! Calm down and we'll discuss this.  
  
-There's nothing to discuss. You're acting like an ass and I'm damn  
well not going to take it any more.  
  
Gosh, she looked cute when she swore...  
  
-I made a mistake in letting you adopt Brady and I'm just trying to fix it...  
  
-Fix a mistake by making the biggest mistake of your life? That's  
brilliant Jack, as always. See you in court.  
  
Jack flinched as the door slammed on her way out, and then breathed a small sigh of relief.  
  
-Well, that went well...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sam sped down the highway as she tried to figure out what to do. She needed some piece and quiet to think, and she sure wasn't gonna get that at home. Between the concern on her young son's face and the pity on her father's she was bound to blow up at one of them, and that was the last thing she wanted. But at the same time the instant she was by herself, she knew she would break down. She took a deep breath and headed for her home away from home...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
  
Sam slowly sipped her coffee and looked around at her lab. While not as messy as Jonas', to any outside observer it would appear like chaos. This was her refuge, the place to go when she needed to figure out how to save the world or just straighten out her life. Cringing as the coffee did little to subside her headache or the growing fear inside her, she was startled to look over and see Jonas Quinn sitting across from her.  
  
-Jonas! I didn't realize you were here...  
  
-I know. I thought I'd just sit here until you came back.  
  
-Came back? I've been sitting right here for the last hour.  
  
-Yes, but your mind went wandering...  
  
She smiled.  
  
-Yeah, I guess it did.  
  
-Mind if I ask you a personal question?  
  
-Go for it.  
  
-Are you really gonna go through with it?  
  
At first, she thought he was referring to her imminent legal battle with Jack, but then she saw that he was pointing to the paper on her desk. The one that it had taken her a half hour to write. The one that she wasn't sure what to do with...  
  
-I haven't made up my mind yet. Any advice?  
  
Jonas smiled faintly.  
  
-I really don't understand your legal system and all its...quirks...but  
from what I can figure, you don't have much choice. And if you decided  
not to, it sure would get interesting around here, what with you and  
the colonel butting heads and all.  
  
-Yeah...but would it be worth it?  
  
-I guess you're just gonna have to ask yourself what the most  
important thing in your life is right now and do whatever you need to  
keep it.  
  
-Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Jonas.  
  
-You bet.  
  
She picked up the paper and left her lab, leaving Jonas to wonder if he had said the right thing and if she was doing the right thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
General Hammond sat at his desk, feeling rather bored. Contrary to common belief, his job could get quite boring at the times when there wasn't a crisis. And from the looks of it, a crisis had just entered...  
  
-Major Carter. What can I do for you?  
  
-I just wanted to give you this.  
  
Silently she handed him the paper and started to leave.  
  
-Wait, Major, I can't let you do this. If you need some time off ...  
  
-Thanks for the offer sir, but I've given it a lot of thought. I need to do this.  
  
He sighed, disappointed that it had come to this.  
  
-Very well, Major. If you change your mind...  
  
-I won't, sir.  
  
-Good luck Sam.  
  
-Thank you, sir.  
  
As soon as she left he hurriedly picked up the phone.  
  
-Jacob, we've got a problem.  
  
-What's wrong, George?  
  
-Your daughter just resigned...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
  
Jack was pacing back and forth in his kitchen trying to decide what to do. He really didn't like the way Jacob's plan was going and he had the distinct feeling that Jacob was up to something. What, he wasn't sure, but it would probably be painful, knowing Jacob. He didn't want to have Sam be mad at him forever and that was the way it looked like it was going to be if things continued. It was time to grow up; it was time to act.  
  
George Hammond and Jacob Carter had been trying to figure out how to fix the mess they had gotten themselves into, but thus far were only thinking themselves further in trouble.  
  
-Jacob, I think we should tell them.  
  
He heard his friend sigh on the other end of the telephone.  
  
-We can't do that, George. We got them into this. We have to figure  
out a way to get them out of it.  
  
-But, we're messing with their lives!  
  
-We're not messing. We're just doing what has to be done.  
  
-Which happens to be trying to get them together, which happens to be  
meddling...at least in my book.  
  
-Just calm down and try to think.  
  
-I am and I just don't see what we can do to...um...I'll call you back.  
  
Jacob, who never liked ending conversations in such a manner, didn't even get a chance to say goodbye as his friend abruptly hung up and turned his attention to what he correctly assumed was another problem.  
  
-Hello, Colonel. What can I do for you?  
  
-I'm afraid there's nothing you can do, sir.  
  
-Oh? What seems to be the matter?  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
-As you know sir, I have recently become entangled in a custody battle  
with um, Major Carter.  
  
The general nodded.  
  
-Yes, I am all too aware of that fact.  
  
-And it seems to me, that if I want any chance of winning, then I need  
to be able to take care of Brady. Me going off world on a regular  
basis doesn't seem to fit into the picture. So the plain and simple  
matter is that I am forced to do this.  
  
He handed the general a piece of paper. A piece of paper almost identical to the one Major Carter had given him an hour ago.  
  
-I was hoping it wouldn't come to this. Not both of you...  
  
Jack looked at him in incredulous shock.  
  
-Both of us?!  
  
-Yes, Major Carter has also turned in her resignation.  
  
-What?! When?!  
  
-A little over an hour ago.  
  
-Is she still here?  
  
General Hammond sighed heavily. Jacob was going to love this unexpected turn of events.  
  
-I don't know. Maybe. She said something about having to clean out her lab...  
  
The general didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the colonel left his office at a dead run. He sighed once more and decided not to bother calling Jacob back right now. As soon as he did, something else would happen...  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
  
Meanwhile, Jacob was anxiously awaiting his friends' call and wondering what could have come up...or gone wrong.  
  
-When is mommy coming home?  
  
Jacob, startled by the little voice, looked down at Brady and couldn't even forge a smile.  
  
-I don't know, Brady. Soon I hope.  
  
-Why did she resign?  
  
-Well, I...how did you know that?  
  
Brady laughed sweetly.  
  
-I heard you and the general talking on the phone.  
  
-You did did you?  
  
-Mm-hmm.  
  
-Well, Brady, you're a bright kid. And I guess you of all people  
deserve to know what's going on...so I'm uh...I'm gonna tell you  
everything I know...

* * *

Jack arrived outside Sam's lab, out of breath and unsure of himself. What was he doing here? Just what exactly did he think he was going to say that was going to change anything? He sighed heavily and turned back the way he had come. Maybe he would think better on a full stomach...

* * *

After sitting quietly at his desk for a few minutes, George decided that he had better call Jacob after all. Two heads were better than one, and his head sure wasn't going to be able to figure this all out on his own. He picked up the phone to call Jacob.

* * *

After sitting in the commissary for a few minutes stuffing his face with pie, Jack had to admit that he felt better. But, he still didn't know what to do. As he sat contemplating a fourth piece of pie, he was surprised to hear Jonas' voice, asking if he could join him. Jack reluctantly nodded his consent, not much in the mood to talk. Jonas on the other hand, was always in the mood to talk.  
  
-How's the pie today?  
  
Jack sighed at the interruption to his thoughts.  
  
-I highly recommend the blueberry and the pumpkin, but the peach isn't too good.  
  
-Really? The peach pie is always so good here.  
  
-Yeah...go figure...look Jonas, I don't think I'm very good company right  
now if that's what you're looking for.  
  
-Oh that's fine. I completely understand. What with circumstances  
being what they are, I can appreciate why you wouldn't want to discuss  
things with an unbiased third party.  
  
Jack groaned.  
  
-Well, when you put it that way...all right. How do I get myself out of this mess?  
  
Jonas smiled. He did so love giving advice. Especially when he knew just what to say.  
  
-Ok, let me recap here before I way in. You're suing Sam for custody  
of Brady, she resigned and so have you...  
  
-I don't even want to know how you know all that...  
  
Jonas ignored him and continued.  
  
-I assume you're trying to get custody because you realized that you  
love Brady and not because you wanted to start a war with Major  
Carter...  
  
Jack sighed impatiently.  
  
-Yeah.  
  
-Ok, so you love Brady...do you love her?  
  
-What kind of question is that?!  
  
Jonas grinned.  
  
-Well, considering the fact that neither of you now work for the Air  
Force, I'd say it's a pretty good one.  
  
-Yeah, but she hates me...  
  
-She does not hate you. She's just confused about your actions and  
your feelings. You still haven't answered my question...  
  
Jack groaned slightly.  
  
-Ok, so yeah, maybe, kind of, a little...yes. Ok, yes, I...I love her.  
  
Jonas nodded excitedly.  
  
-There you go. Problem solved.  
  
-What? I don't understand...  
  
-I know, but you'll figure it out. I'm late for a sparring match with  
Teal'c. So I guess I'll see you around.  
  
-But...  
  
His protest fell on deaf ears, as Jonas ran off to find Teal'c.  
  
-Ok Jack...get this over with...  
  
Once more he set off for Sam's lab. 


End file.
